russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWKV-FM
DWKV, broadcasting as CitiBeat 102.3 is a music FM radio station in the Batangas-Lipa radio market of the Philippines owned by Kaissar Broadcasting Network. The station's studio and transmitter is located at JR Business Complex, Mataas na Lupa, Lipa City, Batangas. Its transmitter antenna is heavily directional to eastern Batangas in order to protect the signal of 102.3 Radyo Natin Lemery, broadcasting 25 km southwest of Lipa. The station has endured certain extents of notoriety due to unaddressed technical glitches and a string of failed promotional events that drew the ire of other stations in the market. History DWKV went on the air on December 22, 2010 under Kaissar Broadcasting, months after the demise of Lipa's sole radio station DWDB 98.5. CitiBeat enjoyed the distinction of being the city's only full-power station until DZUN 88.7 FM launched in November 2012. Station manager Ron Lozano was the sole on-air talent of 102.3 FM until the formation of its news operation in April 2011. Lozano left the station by mid-2012 to concentrate as a freelancer. He moved to Radyo Natin Padre Garcia and became an on air talent for 101.5 FM (later reassigned to 98.5) since October 1, 2018. Rolen Jubilo succeeded him as station manager. The station also had eight DJ's as part of its personnel but due to its past corporate and technical mishandlings, only Jubilo remains as its DJ with slots vacated except for its news operation. Notoriety Technical issues On its first months of operation, CitiBeat drew the ire of other stations in the market, notably ALFM 95.9 Radyo Totoo and 99.1 Spirit FM due to the signal feed of 102.3 FM spreading out to their frequencies within Lipa Ciry. By 2013, the problem has been resolved but the signal offset issues still persist near the station complex as its signals occupy 102.5 FM and 103.1 FM on some hotspots. Radyo Istariray On March 2012, the station launched its first singing contest for radio, branded as Radyo Istariray, which featured aspiring singers who vied for prizes from station sponsors. However, by June 2012, sponsorship issues forced the station to stall the contest after its first mall show with the contestants' entries untouched by the station. News operation CitiBeat formerly had a news operation branded as Mighty Patrol that launched on April 2011 with Zeus Corneja as lead studio anchor and a pool of reporters. It lasted until mid-2014 when the aforementioned technical issues and corporate problems prompted the news operation to disband, with only Corneja and Amor Santiago remaining on its flagship morning drive-time news program Balitambayan and Rolen Jubilo on a sit-in capacity. On April 15, 2019, the show was cut to a half-hour as the operation itself became syndicated with both personnel moving to 98.5 FM. Current personalities * MP 2 - Zeus Corneja * MP 6 - Amor Santiago * MP 13 - Rolen Jubilo Former news reporters * MP 3 - Joseph Fulga * MP 4 - Cristina Parrientes * MP 7 - Bong Dapudong * MP 9 - Aries Gaa * MP 11 - Jenna Rodrigueza * MP 16 - Levi Gonzales KBNI Stations Main article: Kaissar Broadcasting Network References *NTC Record Category:Radio stations in Batangas Category:Radio stations established in 2000